memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Manhunt (episode)
Lwaxana Troi arrives on the Enterprise, intent on finding a husband. Summary On a mission to deliver dignitaries to a conference, the is ordered to pick up Lwaxana Troi and to extend full diplomatic courtesies to her. Soon after arriving, she invites Captain Picard to a dinner, insinuating that it will be a diplomatic event, when in fact it is her intention to seduce him. Picard says Data is a great talker and calls him. Thanks to Data, Lwaxana is so bored she can not seduce Picard. Counselor Troi informs Picard that Lwaxana is going through the Betazoid equivalent of menopause, which for Betazoid women, leads to exceptional increases in their sex drive, and that for Captain Picard to spurn her would be considered an insult. Picard, sensibly, puts Riker in command of the bridge, and runs to hide on the holodeck as Dixon Hill. After settling in and dismissing various scenarios as too violent, Picard invites Hill's secretary Madeline to Rex's Bar for a drink. Meanwhile, when she can't find Picard, Lwaxana adopts her alternate plan: she goes on to other candidates. Commander William Riker? Already taken by her daughter, Deanna. Lieutenant Worf? Wrong species. Ensign Wesley Crusher? Too young for her tastes. Riker, also not surprisingly, flees with Data to the same holodeck to tell Picard about this development (and the revival of the Antedeans). Picard is unpleasantly surprised to hear this, but Rex, the holographic bartender, thinks Riker has all the luck in the world. Lwaxana, using the Enterprise computer, finds Picard and Riker, but is quickly taken with Rex, since she cannot read his mind. She decides to marry Rex, but as they reach Pacifica, Picard tells Lwaxana Rex doesn't exist. As Lwaxana leaves, husbandless, she saves the conference by revealing the Antedeans are in fact assassins, and stops a plot to set off a bomb at the conference. Log Entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365#Mission to Pacifica|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365]] Memorable quotes (Staring at the Antedeans) "What a handsome race." : - Worf "Yes, it's something Troi warned me about when we first started to see each other. A Betozoid woman when she goes through this phase... quadruples her sex drive" "Or more." "Or more? You never told me that." "I didn't want to frighten you." : - William Riker and Deanna Troi Background Information * Rock star Mick Fleetwood (from "Fleetwood Mac") appears in a cameo role under heavy make-up as the Antedean dignitary. * Tracy Tormé used a pseudonym to protest revisions of the episode. "Manhunt" would be the last episode written by the writer. * LeVar Burton (Geordi La Forge) does not appear in this episode. He is mentioned by Mr. Homn when Lwaxana tries to find a mate. * When Captain Picard as Dixon Hill takes a look out of his office window, footage from an old movie is used to simulate the streetscape. When he did the same in , new footage on the Paramount lot was shot and inserted. * Marina Sirtis stumbles and nearly falls towards the end of the episode when she, Mr. Homn and Lwaxana leave the turbolift. * This episode marks Robert O'Reilly's first Star Trek appearance. * When this episode on Australian Pay Tv Channel SCI FI, the end is cut and the episode finishes with no credits. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 23, catalogue number VHR 2506, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 2.7, catalogue number VHR 4743, . *As part of the TNG Season 2 DVD collection. Links and References Regular Cast *Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher Special Appearance by *Diana Muldaur as Katherine Pulaski *Mick Fleetwood as Antedean Dignitary Guest Stars *Majel Barrett as Lwaxana Troi *Robert Costanzo as Slade Bender *Carel Struycken as Homn *Rod Arrants as Rex *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Robert O'Reilly as Scarface *Rhonda Aldrich as Madeline *Wren T. Brown as Transport Pilot Uncredited Co-Star *Peter Andrefsky as Antedean Aide References 1941; Alva; Antedeans; Antede III; Artifs IV; Artifs system; Altairian brandy; bar bill; Bermuda; Betazed; Betazoids; Boston; brig; brown dwarf; California; Carlos; Chicago; Crab Nebula; Cuzzo, Jimmy; England; europium; fission; Four Deities; French; gadolinium; geetas; Genovese's Flowers; Germany; Hill, Dixon; Holodeck 3; How High the Moon; Let's Get Away from It All; Lapinski, Haircut; Hitler, Adolf; jukebox; Marejaretus VI; Marejaretus system; menopause; moolah; Moonlight Serenade; O'Farron, Marty; Nails; Nyack; Omicron system; Oolans; Pacifica; "the phase"; Quincy; Rex's Bar; rocketry; rye and ginger; Sacred Chalice of Rixx; Holy Rings of Betazed; samarium; Saint Paul; San Antonio; San Francisco; Dixon Hill (holonovel); scotch; South America; Stalin, Josef; transport; Troi, Ian Andrew; ultritium; United States of America; Western Sea; World War II; vermicula |next= }} de:Andere Sterne, andere Sitten es:Manhunt fr:Manhunt nl:Manhunt Category:TNG episodes